Optical instruments for the measurement of surface form and texture have a range of specifications and performance criteria for specific applications. One of these is the ability of the instrument to correctly resolve and measure the relative height of neighboring features, or alternatively, to determine structures on the surface of an object in terms of height as a function of spatial frequency. Imaging properties of systems can be characterized using the optical transfer function (OTF) or its magnitude, the modulation transfer function (MTF).